The invention relates to a device on a carding machine having a plurality of operating elements, for example fixed carding elements, suctioning devices, separating knifes and the like, arranged opposite a cylinder, for example the main carding cylinder, in the pre-carding and post-carding zone. The operating elements are arranged side-by-side, as seen in a circumferential direction of the cylinder, wherein at least two of the operating elements form a module.
In a known device, as shown in German patent document 38 35 776 A1, modules comprise two or more operating elements and are mounted on an end plate of the carding machine. A cleaning device in the form of a suctioning unit is provided, to which a guide bar is assigned in front and a knife bar in back. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that it does not allow control over the composition of the separated out foreign particles (waste composition) and does not permit the removal of neps.